1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of vehicle tops having panels which are at least partially removable from the tops.
2. Statement of the Problem:
Many vehicles today, particularly four-wheel drive type vehicles, have tops with panel sections which are at least partially removable from the top. The current invention involves the use of such panels, including as side and rear panels, with such vehicle tops. Typically, these panels are attached in openings in the top by zippers extending along at least portions of the perimeters of the panels and the openings wherein the panels may be either partially unfastened or completely removed from the tops.
Presently, a problem occurs with the zippers during heavy rainfall or when the vehicle is sprayed with water in that the water flows over the zippers which then tend to leak, allowing water to seep into the interior of the vehicle. Also ice, dust, grit and other outside elements may also penetrate through the zipper and into the interior of the vehicle no matter how seemingly water-tight the zipper is.
One approach to this problem has been to form the tops with flap portions which overlap the zippers. While this affords some protection from water flowing directly onto the zippers or from water flowing over the top of the flaps, the flaps in other situations can actually aggrevate the problem of leakage. That is, when water or rain hits the panel at an angle, or when water or other elements are driven along the panel due to turbulence from the movement of the vehicle, the flaps tend to act as pockets to collect and retain the water and other elements against the zippers. Water and other elements thus are collected and concentrated at the very areas which are most susceptible to leaking. This is particularly a problem with the zippers on the side and bottom portions of the panels but can even occur with the top zippers due to the aerodynamic turbulence caused by the moving vehicle.
Therefore, a need exists for a design to protect the zippers on the panels from outside elements as well as to channel water away from the zippers.
3. Solution to the Problem:
The current invention solves these and other problems by providing a weather seal between the flaps and the panels to help prevent water from penetrating to the zippers.
The current invention provides a water-resistant seal to protect the zipped attachment of the panel and top from outside elements.
The seal of the current invention also provides a channelling portion to direct the water away from the zipper and panel.